1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to threaded fasteners having a drill point capable of drilling a hole for the subsequent formation of threads therein by the threads of the fastener during driving of the fastener and to dies for producing the drill point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Threaded fasteners capable of drilling a hole and forming threads therein during driving of the fastener are known. Prior fasteners of this type however are relatively difficult to drive, the tip ends of the drill point are relatively weak and/or the cutting edges have inadequate clearance all because the drill point lacks optimum configuration.